


A Letter from A

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 是假的，别紧张





	A Letter from A

*

上半年的某一天，我对着视频网站发呆，百般无聊。手机推送每隔一段时间都会响起一次，每一个app都在努力找出各种话题进行推送，如同一窝幼鸟嗷嗷待哺，努力吸引雌鸟把食物放进自己嘴里。我探过头去，准备用指尖把推送划掉，然而却被新闻里一个熟悉的名字成功吸引了注意力。与此同时，视频网站正在试图传授如何快速制作一份健康工作餐。看看我，赛博雏鸟的喊叫盖过了女主持人香草糖浆一样的声音，看看我，你难道不想知道发生了什么吗。

我趴在桌前，以一个对颈椎毫无益处的姿势读完了整篇新闻。文章很短，像所有地方新闻一样干涩，缺乏细节，公事公办。一位初中老师以办理入学，威胁暗示送礼等手段，向家长借钱并逃出国外，总金额达200万元。我把新闻转给朋友，对方立刻发来表示大笑的表情包。“真的是他？”朋友问。

“学校和名字都对上了，肯定是他。”

朋友打出一串笑声，我盯着手机，不知如何回复。

“教咱们的时候看不出有这个胆量。”她接着打字。

我没有再回任何内容，起身随便套了件T恤去小区门口的便利店取快递，回来时发现没有带钥匙，于是坐在楼下花园等舍友回来，同时有一搭没一搭回想那条新闻，赛博雏鸟在我的脑海里阴魂不散。

两个小时后，我终于回到房间内，手里还提着舍友买的水果。我把袋子送回到厨房，从里面掏了一只苹果，坐回电脑前。健康工作餐早就结束了，屏幕上另一个穿着夏威夷衬衫的男人正在为美国的每一个州调制一款灵感鸡尾酒，灵感，他反复说这个词，列举出所有启发他创作出这杯鸡尾酒的元素。我关上页面，打开文档，最后一帧画面还留在视网膜上，白色的稿纸正中央隐约有一只亮黄色的高杯。“加利福尼亚！”调酒师高喊，然后是朋友发来的那一串笑声，我们曾经以同样的笑声嘲弄过新闻里那位老师带有折痕的毛衣。看看我，我重新翻出那篇新闻，滑到最后，引用了当事人在消失前给学生家长发送的最后一条消息：

“您好，您收到这条信息时我已经在国外了，我会更换所有的联系方式，父母的名下也已经没有任何的资产。为人师表，辜负了您的信任，很抱歉。”

这条带着洋洋得意的自陈，邀请所有人看向自己的完美犯罪，完全无法和记忆里的那位老师联系起来。我把这句话复制到文档里，标上今天的日期，然后把光标重新拉回开始的位置，敲下我入学的年份，我们是他的第一届学生，作为一个无意中旁观到这个事件开始和结束的人，我被这之间的空白迷住了。一个突然冲出轨道的普通人，我想要知道中间发生了什么，我决心解开这个谜团。

*

老师相貌平平，有一点驼背，教数学，发量和穿衣风格都有一股局促感，换言之，十分有数学院风格。第一天进班时，说了几条课堂注意事项，上课可以吃东西，但是不能发散出气味，可以听歌，但是必须带耳机且不能跟唱，语速不快，有一股镇静的幽默。

我在网上用关键词搜索了一番，顺着点进贴吧，为数不多的几个相关贴回复中都是同样好奇心过剩的人。另一个名字由乱序字母组成的人则不厌其烦地在每一个回复中贴上一个Q号，暗示自己知道一些信息。

我打开QQ ，加上了那个号码。编辑发信息过来，询问稿件的进度。我不好意思承认自己正怀着一颗无聊的八卦之心做大侦探，选择装死，起身给自己煮了一杯咖啡以冲淡愧疚。回到电脑前时，申请被通过了，对方很谨慎，先询问了加他的理由。我谎称女友是以前的学生，出于旧情借了几千块钱，数额不多，所以也不愿意再追究，但依然希望了解一下事情的发展。我等了一下，那一边没有任何回复，同时，编辑出于好意，开始关心起我的生活状况，我感到一股烦躁，在咖啡因的鼓舞下干脆退出了软件。

接下来的几天，我选择让自己沉浸在现实事物中，拿着翻页笔，站在讲台上，不假思索地把那些已经变成下意识的内容讲出来。没有人抬头看我，学生们在笔记本上不停记录，他们中没有人发现，自己的老师正在看向窗外，思绪在另外一些事情上徘徊。

原则上新老师无法跟着第一届学生升学去教毕业班，但是班里同学都很喜欢这位腼腆到有些尴尬的老师，那一次的期末考，班级排名破天荒到了年级第一，这位老师也就因此教上了毕业班。整件事是我后来才知道的，作为当事人之一，我的数学能力实在是没有办法努力，更没有办法成为拯救谁的途径，我稀里糊涂地参加了考试，获得了一个稀里糊涂的分数，最后稀里糊涂地成为一段美谈中的一员，甚至没被任何人通知这是一次需要格外努力对待的考试。这是一个很完美的结局，发生在一位温和的老师和他的第一届学生之间，但在一些夜晚，当我重新审视时，总想找一个人发问，那我呢？为什么我没被通知，我是怎样从计划中的一员落选的，如果老师真的配得上一个毕业班的教职，那我又是什么时候从他的教学计划中失踪的。后来又有另外一些传闻，一位学习不错的女生暗恋老师，她学习同样优异的朋友们半出于友谊和义气，半出于揶揄，还有一点好运加持，促成了这样一件事情。这让我放松下来，我和老师，都是一些被推着走的人，河流从河道中穿过时，总有一些石子会卡在漩涡之中。

新一期的课程持续了整整两周，我没有再关心整件事情的经过。两周之后，我坐下来，试着重新搜索这条新闻，互联网空空荡荡，学校似乎并不想让负面新闻扩散太远。无奈之下，我重新打开QQ软件，发现自己被拉进了一个名为“最新进度”的群组中，公告要求入群按照身份和金额更改姓名，寥寥无几的群成员中无人说话。编辑以每天一条的频率向我投放了斥责、愤怒、关心和焦虑等多种情绪。我想了想，决定和编辑申请长期休假。

“你在搞什么鬼？”编辑回复。

与此同时，有人发送好友请求，通过之后，对方发送了一个笑脸。

我和编辑解释了整件事情，聊天框显示对方正在打字，我想象了一下她奋力敲字又删除的画面，笑出声来。

新加为好友的人自报家门，他说自己是某公号记者，翻了群名片，看我是第一届学生，被骗走的金额又不多，想和我聊聊，了解一下这位老师。

我和他约定了一周后见面的时间和地点，同时编辑终于结束了文字斟酌，“你究竟在搞什么鬼。”她直言不讳。

“说实话，我一个字也没有写。”

“我不急着要。”

“我的思路完全被这件事占据了，或者这是一个契机，在我把这件事弄清楚之前，我没办法写下去。”

“弄清楚什么，人已经跑得远远的了。如果他就是为了钱呢？”

“那也是一种答案。”

“诶呀，那你就指望着那个记者吗？那还不如你自己写，干脆你用这件事写个故事吧，我负责说服老板。”

“故事需要首先是虚构的。”

“早就没有真相了，除非去问本人。在故事里，你未必比那个记者离真实更远。”

“再说吧，总之让我先歇一会儿。”

*

我把所有收集到的信息列进那篇文档里，模仿着新闻通稿的规则，写了一段百分百真实，同时又很枯燥的开头。室友去其他城市出差，他留下的食物已经被我一扫而空。我写到很晚，决定去楼下的便利店买盒饼干，进门的时候，一对情侣擦肩而过，我晃了一下神，站定回身观察着他们的背影。他们也感觉到了类似的东西，犹豫着同样转过身，是在中学时抱有好感的男生和他当时的女友，我注意到他们的手上戴着戒指。我们寒暄，交换近况，留下联系方式，对方提出开车送我回家，我拒绝了。道别前，彼此之间突然陷入一种无话可说的沉默，我有一股冲动，问问他们关于老师的事情，分享一下八卦，人与人之间都是这样变亲切的，或许他们知道一些别的事情，或许他们知道真相。

我挥了挥手，看着他们走出便利店，回到货架前，盯着不同口味的饼干发呆。一边的镜子上反射出店里的一切，我，乱糟糟的辫子、黑眼圈和睡衣，店员在熟食柜台下面弯腰理货。我抓起一包饼干，走到自助结账机面前，扫码，盯着镜子里店员忙碌的身影，从机器旁边的货架上拿起一盒电子烟，拿起端详，借机把烟管从包装盒里滑出来，同时另一只手在手机上付账，在付款成功的声音中把烟盒丢进装小票的垃圾桶里。店员对此浑然不知。欢迎再次光临，那个柜台下面的背影说。我走出门外，在饼干和手心之间夹着的电子烟管变得有一点温热。我感受到一股狂喜，把战利品紧紧攥在手里，沿着眼前唯一的一条路向远处走，碰到什么都不停下来，穿过花园，跨过一只废弃的隔离墩，又踩着砖块被翻开的便道走了一段，一直到一堵墙的面前。我气喘吁吁，夜风从睡衣的领口灌进来，我知道了刚刚发生了什么，我不再是一颗石子，而是成为了水流，流经所有被生活推着走的人，越过他们，向下奔涌。或者是一株被子植物，在大撞击后大难不死，反而发现生命有更多可能性，于是变成了一株兰花。

我从手机里翻出老师最后留下的那条信息，那条胜利的宣告，一遍遍地小声诵读。我本来以为这会是一个难言的中年故事，包括贫穷、自卑和出逃。实际上，战利品在我的手心灼烧，围绕着它的是野心和自负，还有欲望，掌控全局的欲望，讲述的欲望，自我展现的欲望。看看我，我不是那颗小石子，看看我所有的人生，以及它们可以卷起的力量。有人选择成为罪犯远走，我却选择写作，因为我更狡猾，更怯懦，编造虚假的故事，以获得道德和法律上的双重赦免。重点不是欺骗，利用和占用，而是在完成之后向全世界做出宣言，以此证明其他人的无计可施。

在这个夜晚，我和假想中老师所有的欲望在水下辨识出了彼此，沉重地拍打着河床。

*

约定的那天到来的时候，我没有赴记者的约，而是在准备另外一些东西。我把那篇通稿的开头删掉了，连同之前列下的所有的信息点，收集的资料一起，丢进回收站。然后，我打开了一篇空白文档，把整件事写了下来，很顺利，在此期间，我还消耗完了从便利店带回来的饼干和电子烟。完成之后，没有读第二遍，直接把文档通过邮件发送给了编辑。你可以把着看做一个故事，一篇小说，或者是一个完全真实的时间，我在邮件正文里这样写，无论是哪一种，归根结底，我做的事情的完全一样的——擅作主张去解读一个人，构建一个人，藏在他的面具之后，用我自己的声音说话。我写过的所有故事里都有自己的经历，我浪漫化自己的生活，并且想象被读者拆穿，总有人会起疑，或许其中有作者的声音，这让我洋洋自得。

舍友的车停在楼下，钥匙放在她的房间里，还要有三天她才会回来。故事就要讲到最后了，我会沿着路，一直往外走，就像那天一样，直到不得不停下来。在此之后要做些什么，我还没有想好，也许我会折返，也许不，无论如何，故事就要结束在这里了。

总体上讲，我是一个不值一提的人，所以我才把自己分割成无数的碎片，藏进每一个故事之中，这是我的最后一篇故事，是我的胜利宣言，现在我邀请所有人来观看我的罪行，然后我会燃烧起来，那些站在远处看着我的人，将把我认成夜空中的一颗星星。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 是假的，别紧张


End file.
